Nada
by narusasu25
Summary: Cuando te falta todo - One Shoot Narusaku smut


_**Ohya Ohya! soy Ally**_ **(mis amigas** _ **fujoshis**_ **me matarían por esto).**

 **Pues sí, un hetero. Otro. Lo pongo porque se me hace muy raro. Estoy obsesionada con los** _ **ships**_ **de Naruto y éste fue uno que me pareció correcto en algún momento.**

 **Yo creo que la vida de estos chicos va alrededor de Sasuke, así que desde ahí mi justificación.**

 **Fans del** _ **Narusaku**_ **, nunca había escrito uno. No quiero ofenderlas con clichés ni nada, ya que tampoco he leído nada de la** _ **ship**_ **, pero me gusta mucho.**

 **Aún así, aclaro que mi** _ **OTP**_ **es el** _ **Narusasu/Sasunaru**_ **por siempre, aunque me estoy prestando para este desafío con Sakura, en específico.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, éstos personajes son del querido Masashi Kishimoto-sensei (su** _ **OTP**_ **favorita, por cierto). Yo solo los ocupo porque amo su trabajo y eso.**

 **Gracias por entrar aquí.**

 **Nada.**

\- ¡Dime, ¿dónde está?!

Fuertemente, un estruendo que se escuchaba desde las afueras de la Aldea interrumpió su interrogatorio.

\- ¡Anda! a ver si puedes hacer algo - intentó clamarse - Sakura, tienes que entenderlo - Shikamaru nunca tuvo mucho tacto con las mujeres, pero esta vez estaba casi igual que Sakura. Todos lo estaban, pero no la detuvieron.

Ella corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Faltaba la lluvia, pero era un día perfecto para dramatizaciones. El bosque parecía eterno, _como cuando perseguíamos a Sasuke_. Al ver la tierra empolvando el aire, se detuvo. Naruto estaba tirado en el piso respirando agitadamente. Su ropa estaba rasgada y tenía sangre en su cabeza. Verlo herido le parecía cosa de cada día.

Ella llegó hasta su lado, entremedio de restos de árboles que parecían haber sido muy grandes y frondosos. Él gritaba como nunca. Las lágrimas caían. Sakura no quería ceder a ese sentimiento que le subía por la garganta.

\- ¡Quédate quieto y cállate si no quieres que traiga a Tsunade-sama! - estaba muy enojada. Tanto que sus mejillas estaban rojas. Puso sus manos en la frente de Naruto y tuvo recuerdos vagos, pero recientes. Se enfocó en curarlo.

Él se sentó en el piso de tierra seca que lo había dejado todo empolvado. Se limpió el rostro con la manga sin parar de sentir esa desesperación aún mayor que la de Sakura; ahora, sin poder mirarla a los ojos nunca más. Su pecho estaba succionándose, contrayéndose.

No quería hablar con nadie, menos consigo mismo.

\- Deja de hacer esto Naruto - puso una de sus manos en su mejilla y él la sintió como un pequeño consuelo. Uno con rabia y lástima. Uno que jamás lo perdonaría.

La quitó bruscamente y comenzó a llorar otra vez. Más bien, no se había detenido.

Ella no podía aguantar más y lo acompañó, casi igual de escandalosa que él, intentando tapar los ruidos y no escuchar más de todo lo que seguía. Por qué no podrían haber muerto allí mismo.

Pasaron unos minutos y Sakura se levantó. Tomó la mano apretada de Naruto, porfiadamente. Si lo dejaba solo de nuevo, no podría salvarlo. Ella tenía que salvarlo esta vez. No había nadie que sintiera como ellos, nada que los acompañara. Era algo que los perseguiría, golpeándoles la memoria todos los días.

\- Fue mi culpa - susurró él y se levantó también, obedientemente - ¡FUE MI CULPA! - la miró, enrabiado. Ella apretó su mano, intentando sostenerse al escuchar lo que sabía que era cierto. No quería aceptar que había sido así.

\- Lo es. Y la mía. ¡Y LA DE TODA LA MALDITA ALDEA QUE LO CONVIRTIÓ EN LO QUE ERA! - lo soltó y se desesperó, caminando de un lado a otro mientras Naruto la seguía con los ojos - ¡MALDITO ITACHI Y OROCHIMARU! ¡MALDITO SU CLAN, TODOS! ¡TODOS LOS QUE DECIDIERON POR ÉL! - intentando calmarse, se puso en frente de él en silencio con la mirada roja e hinchada. Lo abrazó desde el cuello, apretándolo contra su cuerpo como si no lo fuera a ver en muchos años más. Como si lo extrañara - todos tenemos la culpa. Volvamos.

\- No - también la había apretado, pero la alejó y miró desde muy cerca. No tenía idea desde cuándo su distancia se había acortado tanto - me iré. Me iré de toda esta mierda.

Ahora, Sakura entró en pánico.

\- ¡¿Y ME VAS A DEJAR SOLA?! - trató de calmarse - estás loco. ¿Quieres terminar como él?

\- Eres tú la que está loca - la furia que tenía saltaba hacia afuera - ¿ahora solo piensas en ti? no seas egoísta Sakura-chan. Soy yo el único que siempre ha estado solo.

La lengua se movía sola.

\- Sasuke se buscó lo que le pasó - se puso de espaldas a él para no mirar su cara de furia, pero era la verdad - ¡EL MUY IDIOTA SE LO BUSCÓ! ¡SI NO LO HUBIERAS HECHO TÚ, ÉL TE HUBIERA MATADO A TÍ Y A TODOS, SI ES QUE NO SE MATABA A SÍ MISMO!

No escuchó nada más que a Naruto alejándose.

Estaba arrancando de ella, de la culpa.

De la verdad.

Después de volver a su departamento y pasar toda la tarde allí, sintió que le golpeteaban el vidrio. Ella sabía quién era y corrió a abrirle, agarrándolo del cuello y apretándolo fuertemente. Había sido una egoísta, una estúpida. Se había prometido jamás mencionárselo y fue lo primero que hizo.

\- ¡Perdóname Naruto! fui una tonta - intentó no llorar mordiéndose los labios. Él la separó y le sonrió. Tenía los ojos muy hinchados.

\- Ya no importa, es solo que no quería estar así contigo. Tampoco me iré por ahora - se miraron con una sonrisa de alivio. Sakura se sentó en su cama invitándolo a sentarse el también, como ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes. Habían conversado de cómo sería lo de la mañana, si alguno de los dos diría algo. Si mencionarían el arrepentimiento del tonto que los había dejado solos. Ahora parecía no importarles mucho - tienes razón.

\- ¿Sobre qué? - se espantó. Sabía perfectamente para dónde iba esa conversación.

\- Sé que no lo habíamos hablado, pero debemos - hizo una pausa - yo lo hice. Es cierto que todos lo manipularon y lo que quieras, pero fui yo el que terminó el asunto.

\- Gritártelo tampoco fue algo lindo. Aún así, debes aceptar lo que ocurrió y que, a pesar de lo que está pasando con nosotros, Sasuke-kun nos dijo todo. Para mí, es más que suficiente - era la peor mentira que le había dicho. Hasta peor que esa vez cuando creyó, tontamente, que podría asesinar a quien jamás podría. Siempre se repetía en lo mismo, pero no podía permitir que Naruto callera en un odio imbatible.

\- Nunca será suficiente para mí - se encogió otra vez, abrazando sus rodillas con el único brazo que le quedaba. Llegaría a ser una imagen cómica si tan solo hubiera algo de divertido en todo eso - nunca me acostumbré a esto.

\- No digas eso... - ella no pudo evitar llorar, al igual que él. En un inicio lo hizo sin siquiera rozarlo, pero le dolía el pecho. Lo envolvió con sus brazos creyendo, incluso, que sería muy incómodo, pero Naruto se las arregló para tomarla de la cintura y apretarla.

 _Como si eso me fuera a quitar tanta culpa_.

Él pegó un último suspiro profundo, de esos que el cuerpo completo te tiembla, similar a un escalofríos. A Sakura le ocurrió lo mismo. Una sensación de familiaridad le recorrió el cuerpo y el impulso se separarse abruptamente no la dejó moverse. Era completamente contradictorio. Parte de ella quería que ese chico fuera otro. Uno que jamás la hubiera abrazado con tanto cariño. Por su lado, parte de Naruto quería que Sakura-chan lo asesinara de una vez. Se perdía en pensamientos de _malditos aldeanos que solo piensan en su estúpido héroe de guerra_ y _me gustaría irme lejos_. En ese último sintió ese olor tan familiar.

Allí fue consciente de lo extraña que era su situación del momento.

\- Quiero irme - Naruto fue claro y explícito. Sakura lo soltó, pero no se movió un centímetro.

\- Ándate.

La tomó de los hombros y la alejó, pero no pudo soltarla. Una confusión le hizo enrojecer sus mejillas. Sus ojos estaban muy hinchados y le dolía todo el cuerpo. La soltó, al notar que había pasado demasiado tiempo en esa posición. Sakura estaba enrojecida hasta las orejas, pero su rostro no mostraba terror como, estaba seguro, mostraba el suyo.

\- Eso haré.

Ella se agarró firmemente de su cuello y se apoyó fuertemente. Juntó su cuerpo al suyo. El rostro de Naruto quedó justó en su pecho, lo sentía respirar. Le causaba algo de cosquillas.

 _Vamos, levanta la cabeza, idiota_.

Claro, él no lo hizo. No lo haría nunca. No tenía cabeza para pensar en lo hermosa que se veía Sakura-chan sonrojada. No era nada raro, todas las chicas se veían así en ese estado, aunque él nunca hubiera sido testigo de una desde tan cerca. Olía bien. Se sentía bien. Se olvidaba tan bien.

Ahora, ella había comenzado a llorar otra vez. Tal vez porque se sentía culpable de estar en esa situación, pero eso no importaba mucho. No quería saberlo. _Ella_ fue la que lo agarró del cabello y levantó su rostro hasta el suyo. _Ella_ movía sus labios. _Ella_ era quien lo estaba tocando.

Esta vez, él no era culpable.

La tenía hincada entre sus piernas mientras le besaba la oreja y él reaccionaba instintivamente. La apretó y le besó el cuello casi con desesperación. Estaba muerto de miedo. Se sentía muy bien; no podía ser algo provechoso. Sakura se sentó sobre su cintura. Sabía que ella sentía su erección, pero no parecía molestarle. Le desabrochó el vestido, con mucha dificultad, desde el costado, sin notar que se había dado cuenta de ese detalle en la ceremonia. Ella le quitó la polera negra que se había puesto después de su ataque de histeria.

Nunca había visto a los chicos tan preocupados; y eso que habían aceptado ir a la ceremonia.

Le quitó el vestido por sobre su cabeza y siguió enterrando su lengua en su boca. No le costaba nada romper la poca ropa que Sakura traía, pero sentirla así contra su cuerpo era exquisito.

Al igual que haberla abrazado en la mañana.

Ella le desabrochó los pantalones, pero él le detuvo sus manos. Lo hizo él mismo, en un intento fallido de controlarse; después, ella misma lo empujo sobre la cama. Naruto la acariciara por completo, hasta sus muslos; la apretaba hasta el cansancio. No se demoró nada en quitarle lo demás que impedía, al fin, lo que se supone tendría que pasar. Él comenzó a mover la pelvis, rozándola violentamente. Jadeaban. Aún tenían los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero ni lo notaron. Él la botó sobre la cama y le besaba pecho, cuello, brazos, mejillas, como un desesperado.

Al embestirla por primera vez recordó que, tal vez, ella jamás lo había hecho.

 _Mierda_. Estaba tan avergonzado que no quería hablar, pero tenía. Aún así, no fue necesario. Ella tenía la mano en su boca y los ojos con lágrimas.

\- Sakura-cha-

Ella no lo dejó hablar.

\- N-no te preocupes t-tanto - estaba seria, imponente. Nunca le había visto una expresión así.

Le hizo caso sin chistar.

La tenía desde los pechos haciéndola gritar como nunca la había oído. La besaba una que otra vez. Besaba su frente una que otra intentando calmarse y fallando en eso de nuevo. La volteó. La agarró del pelo y se lo tiró. Sakura lo tocó donde sea, lo besó por donde fuera, lo rasguñaba por el cuello. Cerraba los ojos intentando no pensar. A veces el chico dejaba de ser rubio. _Es rubio, es rubio, es rubio._ A veces tenía el pelo negro, largo. Hasta creyó sentir la caricia de esos mechones. No quería hablar, no quería que le dijera nada. No quería ponerse a recordar.

Sin avisar, llegó al orgasmo más intenso que había tenido nunca. Juntos lo hicieron en un extraño juego de mordidas.

No pararon de llorar después de unos minutos.

No pararon de llorar nunca.

Naruto, como debía haber hecho antes, se fue al día siguiente. No le avisó a nadie, pero Sakura lo sabía. Él nunca dejaba notas, pero no podía inventar que no tenía un pasado, tal como el imbécil quiso hacer, pero jamás pudo.

 _Espero que puedas ser feliz_.

Después de Sasuke el ser feliz no era más que un deseo de Naruto en una hoja de papel en la almohada de Sakura.

 _Gracias por todo chicos._

Después de él, no había nada.

.-.

 **Me dolería el alma un mundo sin Sasuke.**

 **Sé que a ellos también.**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**

 **Te lov-, de lector a lector.**


End file.
